


for the record

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [34]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, Softness, buck is forgetful, eddie loves him, just fluff, not as angsty as the description sounds, there's like no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck forgets his blood thinner medication on a twenty-four hour shift and eddie has to tell him that it IS a big deal.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: dhylen writes one shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 18
Kudos: 351





	for the record

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. i hope you like this!  
> anon, i had to change it up a little, cuz i'm pretty sure eddie wouldn't be allowed to habe any in his possession. i still hope this is okay, however.
> 
> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> hey, not sure if you're still accepting prompts but if so, here's one: Buddie - buck forgetting to take some blod thinner meds with him when they have an overnight shift or something like that and eddie revealing he's been storing some in his locker just in case ever since Buck's been back with the 118

Sometimes Buck will forget to do some really simple tasks, tasks that he has engrained into his everyday routine. Being the friend he is, Eddie will always try to have himself prepared for moments like that, moments where Buck has forgotten to do something detrimental to his health. Like forget to take his blood thinner medication. Unfortunately, Buck's medication is a prescription, meaning Eddie doesn't have access to keeping any as a backup. 

It had only been mentioned offhandedly to Eddie as they walked into the locker room that morning, all but stopping Eddie in his tracks as the words spilled from Buck's mouth. "What do you mean you forgot to take them, Buck?"

"It's not a big deal, Eds," comes the attempted reassuring tone. "I can just take it when I get home. This small of a time delay isn't going to make much of a difference."

Shit. It's taking all of his self control to not raise his voice at Buck right now, because no matter how forgetful he can be sometimes, Buck does not deserve to be yelled at for something like this. Or anything, really. "Sweetheart, it's a twenty-four hour shift, you won't be able to even take them in the morning. That's two missed doses."

Buck sighs, a small frown on his face, as if he's disappointed in himself for not caring more about these things. Well, it's not that he doesn't care, he does. Things just happen, often.

An idea pops into Eddie's head, the only idea he can come up with. "I'll talk to Bobby and convince him to let me take you home to get them."

A small sliver of Buck's skin can be seen between the remaining open buttons on his work shirt, and Eddie damn near drools over the sight, over how much more he wants to see. He's seen almost everything, in the showers here at the station, but he wants more. He wants more under different circumstances. Circumstances that may include the both of them laughing breathlessly, and kissing like their lives depend on it, their unclothed bodies moving together in a smooth rhythm.

Before his imagination gets too out of control, Eddie had to kick his own ass - metaphorically, of course - in order to bring him back to the present.

"Eddie, I can take myself. This is my own fault, and you shouldn't have to do this."

"But I'm going to, whether you like it or not. Because Chris would never forgive me for letting you drive and something happening to you because you hadn't taken your meds." That's only a small part of why he won't let Buck drive himself right now. 

"Just for Chris, huh?" Buck questions, cocking his head to the side like a cute puppy dog. 

Remembering back to the times where Hen and Chimney had referred to Buck as a golden retriever, Eddie can now finally see it. And it's kind of adorable, though he would never admit that out loud.

"Well, don't tell your sister this, but I know she'd kill me, and I'm kinda scared of her. She's tiny, but she could do some serious damage," Eddie half jokes, gently prodding his elbow into Buck's ribcage as they ascend the stairs, searching for the captain of the 118.

Besides he and Buck, Bobby would be the only one around at this point in time. Technically their shift doesn't start for another half hour, but they always liked to get there early and chill out together for a bit.

Buck laughs, shaking his head at his friend's words. "She really could."

Humming in agreement, Eddie looks over to the kitchen, but hasn't been able to spot the captain yet. "That and I'd never forgive myself." It comes out as a whisper, and if it were the middle of the day with multiple other voices around, Buck may not have heard it. 

Alas, he does. With a sudden stop, he grasps Eddie's arm gently, and looks him in the eyes, not breaking either contact with him as he speaks. "Hey, you know I'm a stubborn idiot. I'm not going anywhere that easily."

It's true. If anyone was stubborn enough to cheat death the amount of times Buck has, it would be Buck himself. The man has been through so much already, and has been there for both Eddie and Chris when they needed him, so Eddie just wants to be the same constant in Buck's life as he is in theirs.

"I know," he replies, giving the hand that still holds his bicep a good squeeze, a gesture of comfort. For who, he isn't sure, but it's more than likely for the both of them.

"Buckley, Diaz. What's going on?" Bobby calls as he nears the main area, emerging from his office. 

On the DL, Eddie has always loved hearing the captain say his and Buck's last names together. Never has he enjoyed people calling him Diaz, not even in his army days, but this makes him feel somewhat at peace, at home even. He imagines one day standing at an altar, watching with tears in his eyes as Buck walks down the aisle towards him, arm in arm with his father figure, Bobby.

He's thought about how it would feel to kiss Buck for the first time, how it would feel to kiss him for the hundredth. Taste, too. Buck surely has a taste of his own, something unique to him that even before knowing, Eddie is ready to suck on it again, and again.

Waking up next to that face would be a dream come true. It would be the most beautiful, softest thing his eyes would witness in his lifetime.

"Looking for you," starts Eddie, pulling himself, once again, from his thoughts. "I gotta drive Buck so we can quickly swing by his apartment because he forgot his blood thinners."

If he could, Eddie would have backups in his locker at all times, but the ones Buck takes aren't over the counter drugs, so it's not that easy.

After getting the all clear from Bobby, and instructions to hurry back but abide by traffic laws, the two men are off in Eddie's truck, driving the smooth roads and listening to the radio play a variety of rock artists between advertisement breaks. Being only fifteen minutes away from the station, Buck's apartment complex doesn't take long to get to and have them climbing out of the vehicle, Eddie leaning on the passenger side door, watching as Buck bounds towards the elevator.

Shooting him a wide smile as the elevator doors close, Eddie sighs lightly. Only Buck could could be this forgetful. Only Buck could make Eddie feel the way that he does, so in love, and so full of the need to just push him up against the wall and kiss the hell out of him. It coils around his insides, twisting and turning as the need to have Buck closer gets more intense every day, every minute.

His mind flitters back to when he and Buck made up for the first time, when he held out his hand for Buck to take, telling him that he's a badass under pressure. Now, he wonders what it would be like to hold that hand as they walk the streets of LA, to hold that hand as they sit impossibly close on the couch like they always do, to hold Buck's hand as the two of them take their son to the zoo on a day they managed to take off.

To hold his hand while kissing him, feeling his lips move fluidly, tasting his tongue.

Yeah, he definitely has thought about this too many times before. Buck is his best friend though, so the thought of making the leap, taking the jump between friendship and something more scares the shit out of him. But fuck, he wants that. He wants that so bad that it's killing him.

"I'm- I love you," he says as soon as he sees Buck in front of his face, breaking him out of his overthinking state.

He was not meant to say that, at all. But in retrospect, he's so glad he did. Getting his feelings out into the open is something he's always strived to do. 

"Oh," Buck whispers, a small smile dancing on the corners of his mouth.

Eddie's eyes widen at his own words, stupidly hoping Buck may say the same. 

"You busy tomorrow after shift?" asks Buck.

Shaking his head side to side, Eddie confirms that his day is wide open. He hasn't said a single thing since blurting out those three words.

"Take me on a date, then." Buck sounds demanding, not really asking Eddie to do something, but telling him.

When they seat themselves back into Eddie's truck, Buck reaches over and takes Eddie's right hand in his left, and rubs tender circles with his thumb. "For the record, I love you too."

Before Eddie drives off, Buck leans over, straining against his seatbelt, and places a soft kiss to Eddie's cheek, making the both of them blush pink at the gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> buddie spotify playist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0UqHp5r5OEdsKPgovmPdOx?si=jFrqiRQKS2iSKAgXpwy76A


End file.
